A resonant mode power converter circuit may include a half-bridge circuit with two switches. A controller device for the resonant mode power converter circuit may switch the two switches at a switching frequency based on an output voltage of the resonant mode power converter circuit. To increase the output voltage, the controller device may decrease the switching frequency, and to decrease the output voltage, the controller device may increase the switching frequency.